It is important that packages like cartons for soap powder or diapers are provided with a handle so that they can be easily carried by the consumer.
It is known that a carrying tape forming a handle can be fastened to opposite sides of a carton or a pail-shaped container with rivets. The external attachment of this type of handle or carrying tape to each of two opposite sides of the carton or to the cylindrical wall of the pail-shaped container is disadvantageous in that orderly stacking of the cartons or loading them onto palettes can be impaired or prevented by the presence of these carrying tapes or handles and in that the carrying tapes or handles could actually be ripped away at their attachment points.
Known further is a preformed handle unit, consisting of a two-layer carrying element made of cardboard and a plastic band which actually forms the handle, the ends of which bands are adhered between the two layers of the carrying element. In order to attach this separately finished handle-carrying element-unit on the side of a package, like for example on the side of a carton, a rectangular opening must first be stamped out of the wall (top) of the carton and then the handle unit must be fitted in the opening so that the handle extends upward through the opening, whereby the handle is adhered to the inner surface of the wall of the carton. This known process is relatively time-consuming, expensive and requires the use of an excessive amount of material. Additionally, the width of the handle is limited. Experience has shown that with an automatic production system about 50 cartons per minute can be provided with handles of this type.